My Biggest Fear
by theweebologist
Summary: You want to know my biggest fear sensei? That's not something I can sum up in a couple of paragraphs. ...And it's not something you'll understand unless you sit down and read this. Why? Because my biggest fear is sitting in this room, chatting with his friends, and fiddling with a giant golden puzzle around his neck. (Season 0/Manga)
1. Page One

A/N: Here comes my first story. It's just a short thing. Probably wont have more than five minuscule chapters. I read so many OC stories, and - don't get me wrong - they're the bomb. But I wanted to look at Season 0/manga from a different perspective. (Which, I know, so far it's exactly the same as all the others. Gimme time bois)

Also, my writing is sh**. Have fun with that.

update: Changed "Jiro" to Prisoner 777. Wasn't sure if I wanted to use the anime or manga adaptation for that scene, but I eventually cherry picked the manga. Drives my point home so much better. *thumbs up*

[Awkward Edit 3/9/17] So yeah. Weird moment here. Going through and changing "Kuribara" to "Kurihara". Her name is Yukari Kurihara.

Cats outta the bag folks, I didn't make my OC's name up. I wanted to make this story as potentially cannon as possible, so I did my timeline research to see the "year" the manga takes place in. Did the math out for everyone's ages, annnd most relevantly... found the name Yukari Kurihara. It's on the list of Trueman's victims in GX. So I've got to go back and change it to the correct name. So if you see "Kuribara" anywhere, it means I missed it.

* * *

Kurihara, Yukari

?.?.1996

Essay Title: "My Biggest Fear"

Here's a joke. Me. Writing. This. When you walked into class and said "write a paper in on your biggest fears" I rolled my eyes and thought, what are we, five? This is the Japanese education system, how about you give us an assignment that'll actually help with the college entrance exams? Then you added the twist at the end, "in all English". Suddenly all the high fives that were about to be given turned to collective groans. No one but Anzu Mazaki gives a lick about English. Even knowing that English is a second language for me at home still doesn't make me want to deal with this pain in the neck assignment.

That's what I thought at first. But you know what sensei? It didn't take me long to realize that this was an opportunity. In fact, it was a relief. When you had me pass the assignment down my row, I took a look at the guy two seats down, and that's when it hit me. This was my chance to tell someone the truth. Maybe you'll believe me, sensei, when I tell you what my biggest fear is. No one else seems to. They all roll their eyes at me when I tell them, but that's because they don't know. They haven't seen the things that I have.

So here it is: my biggest fear is Yugi Mutou. There's no other way for me to put this. Yugi Mutou is… he is... a sadistic freak. He's not afraid to hurt people if they take one step in the wrong direction. I know, sensei, that you've seen him in class shyly keeping to himself. He just sits there with his little group of friends, doing no harm to anybody. That's what you're thinking, right? Wrong. You're so wrong. And I'll tell you why. I bet you've heard the rumors, about that student, Tetsu Ushio who had to be sent to the hospital for hallucinations? Or even worse, the whispers around the faculty room about Domino students being involved in the horrible Prisoner 777 incident. Yugi Mutou was at the center of them all. Strap in sensei, you're in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Page Two

A/N: [Edit 3/8/17] Greetings from the land of weebs. Just posted Chapter Six yesterday, so now I'm going through and fixing a couple of mistakes, missing words, and awkward sentences (including in Six). Still have the writing abilities of a seventh grader, but, you know, Grammarly can only fix so much.

* * *

You must still be baffled, I understand. Really I do. I wouldn't believe me either, at least not without proof. Yugi Mutou is the perfect underwhelming student. He never skips class. He takes all of his notes. Unselfish and completely memorizing in the way he puts the rest of us ahead of himself. A lot of the girls say it's what makes him forgettable as if he blends in with the desk and chair.

Well, they're wrong, sensei. That isn't the way I see it. I...er saw it. Didn't you ever notice how his face colors up when he answers a question wrong in class? Or the way he always starts all his answers with an "Um". Or how Yugi always says "excuse me" and "sorry", not just to the teachers but the other students, too?

In case you've never noticed the significance of this, let me drop you a little hint. The boys in our grade aren't exactly prizes. They're dumb, bumbling men. Some are so stupid they don't know how to recognize when they've jumped from irritating to obnoxious. Take that Katsuya Jonouchi for example. I've never met someone who doesn't know how to turn their mouth off. How can one person have a comment for EVERYTHING? Even if it's just "you bastard". You don't see it sensei because he seems to go out of his way to be less than interested in academics, but I assure you once the textbook goes down his motor starts right back up. Not to forget his friend, Honda. When you put the two of them together it's like you've ten kilograms of muscle and only half a brain.

And, aside from Yugi, those two were the best our class had to offer. The rest of the boys are blandly boring or flat jerks. Some are too normal and have the same copycat interests as every other copycat. It would be more interesting to have a conversation with a pet rock than to sit down with one of those guys. Others act like the terms "friendship" and "respect" are a bunch of pig latin.

Not Yugi, though. I've been in the same class as him since junior high school. He is - he was - the only boy to stand out in a positive way. When he lets you cut in line to get the last melon bread, or lets you copy his notes before a test.

Do you remember the day Yugi and I received a scolding for running in the halls? You brought the two of us into the faculty room and said, "that was dangerous and absolutely inappropriate behavior for student's representing the school"? Yugi looked us all straight in the eye and said, "I'm so sorry. It was all my fault, I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention." And you let us off with a warning. Ms. Chono was there. She told you that you were letting us off too easily, that if it were her who caught us we would have been expelled.

I know I didn't say anything then, but to be honest, his confession wasn't completely true. Yugi wasn't exactly the one running out the door. There was a new Monster World figure coming out and I just had to see it, so I may have been in a little bit of a rush. And I may have run down the stairs and to the lockers when Yugi suddenly appeared from the other direction.

Even knowing what actually happened, as soon as we left the faculty room, Yugi still looked at me. His eyebrows were more furrowed than before. The way he curved his lips in a frown. But it's not what you're imagining. He wasn't angry with me, despite the fact that there was a red mark on his cheek from where my elbow pounded it. "I'm really sorry Kurihara. You didn't get hurt, did you?" Yugi's eyes gleamed in the most concerned sincerity to ever grace a student's face.

I think that was the moment that really sealed it for me. That if he hadn't looked me in the eyes and apologized that day, this assignment would've been about some scary urban legend or gropers. It wouldn't be about my once most trusted friend.

Yeah, I get it. You're still confused. Nothing I've said so far backs up my opening statement. If Yugi's is - was - this wonderful great guy, why the hell am I so afraid of him?

You see sensei, that comes after. Like I said, if I never ran into Yugi, this would never be happening. I would have just continued on with my rose colored image of him and been none the wiser.

That's the thing, though, I didn't. I decided I wanted to get close to Yugi, for real. Not just be the girl watching across the room. It was finally time to take that step forward. What I found sent me ten steps back. Trust me, sensei, Yugi Motou isn't the kind person he pretends to be, and Tetsu Ushio is proof of that.


	3. Page Three

I ended up spending a lot of time with Yugi after that. Since I missed the opening of the new Monster World figure Yugi thought showing off his grandpa's game shop would make up for it. In between chess club and homework, I may have started to frequent the establishment. All in hopes of getting closer to Yugi Mutou.

You don't strike me as a "game" type of person, so I assume you've never been to Kame Game before. From the outside, it's a lot like Yugi: underwhelming. Kame seems like it's trying too hard to be hip with its big colorful sign and obscure location. Probably to compensate for the interior. Inside is messy, disorganized, and cringe-worthy on a whole bunch of different levels. I didn't grimace upon entering because the Mutous were being so accommodating, but it was a hard fought battle.

However, if you stay long enough the organizational system (or, you know, lack of) seems to fade away under all the gaming merchandise. The fact that the shelves have no noticeable themes becomes less of an inconvenience and more of an adventure.

Since I can remember, Yugi has always spent his breaks playing games, which I thought was just a weird quirk of his. Lately, I've come to realize "quirk" isn't the right word. Neither is "hobby". It's like playing games is a part of the Mutou family blood. Between him and his grandfather, half of the conversations I had were about games. If Yugi's mother hadn't made an appearance time and again I don't think we ever would have stopped.

It started to become a habit of mine to take the extra ten minutes to ride past Kame on my way to school. Sometimes I would catch Ms. Mutou bringing out the trash or Grandpa cleaning the shop window. Once, Yugi was even at the doorstep with an extra lunch just for me.

The weekend before the Ushio incident I was invited over for dinner for the first time. Yugi showed me a puzzle box he was working on and I showed him the chess club's latest secret strategy. You know what, sensei? I'd never been happier.

Stupid me thought that the Mutous really liked me. I thought that I was building something special. When the bullying with Ushio started, I wasn't afraid to go straight to them.

It began the day Yugi brought his puzzle box to school. This is the day that set in motion Yugi displaying his true colors. I remember it clearly because he was so excited about showing me how far along the puzzle he was. Everything was relatively normal at first. I laid my elbows on his desk, just like every other day, at he put the barrel pirate away. You know that game where you stick swords into a barrel until the pirate jumps out? That's the one. He had just beaten me for a second round.

"Sorry, Kurihara. I guess I must be just lucky today. You'll get me next time, for sure." he smiled slightly. I could appreciate modesty.

"Or I'm just unlucky." I sprawled my arms out over the desk, rolling my shoulders. No offense sensei but the classes at this school are so tense. If you really want the students to flourish, pass out some masseuse tickets. "I told you Yugi, just call me Yukari. I call you Yugi after all."

I'll admit, I glanced up. I wanted to see his face flush like an apple.

I wasn't disappointed.

"O-okay…" there was a mix of embarrassment and pleasure in his smile. I called it a win.

The other students were rolling out of the classroom like a bunch of escaped inmates. One of them stopped at the doorway. I tried to remember his name… 'Boring Kid #7'? "Hey, Yugi, Chess Club," Yeah, 'BK #7', that's exactly who he was. Sits the second row from the door, friends with 'Boring Kid #5' and 'Jackass #2'. Hell, 'Jackass #2' was the one who named me 'Chess Club'. "Stop playing games for once and come play basketball."

"That's okay. My team would just lose." Yugi still smiled, but it wasn't the same as before. This time one of his cheeks and brows dropped around the edges.

I pointed to myself and said, "Chess Club, remember?"

"That's true." BK #7 shrugged, clearly shaking the two of us off, and continued on in hopes of keeping up with the group. I knew the kid meant well enough, but boy did he kill the mood. Now Yugi was all disheartened. He looked down at his desk and wove his fingers around each other.

If this had happened weeks ago I'd be helplessly sitting at my desk watching Yugi wallow in his gloom. Without being able to do or say anything to lift his spirits. However, that was the old Yukari. New Yukari knew just how to fix this.

"You mentioned earlier that you figured out where another piece went. Want to show me?" Yugi brightened immediately at my suggestion. In seconds he had rummaged through the bottom of his bag and placed his puzzle box tenderly on the table.

Between the two of us, the golden gleam of the box seemed just as bright as Yugi.

I bent over to get a look at the hieroglyphs lined along the side of it. "What was it that you told me other day? Something that you see but don't see?" I paused, knowing that wasn't the actual wording of the riddle. Something that you don't see but has seen before? Something that you can't see but should see?

Yugi took the lid off, saying confidently, "'It's something that you see, but have never seen before!'"

Totally my next guess.

"But what about the other thing? What the inscription say?" I could hear the knowing hum in my voice. No idea if Yugi picked up on it. While I may have gotten the riddle wrong, this was something I knew by heart.

Yugi's eyes beamed brighter than they had before. "I bet it says something like this…" The tops of his cheeks colored again, but this time it wasn't out of embarrassment. He wasn't red, but an almost uncatchable pink. "Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish. That's why it's my treasure." That was my favorite part. I'll never forget the way Yugi looked in that moment. He was so full of innocence and hope. In all the time we talked about the puzzle Yugi never told me what his wish was. I never asked either. Didn't need to. Whatever it was, it was definitely a good one.

Then that special moment came an abrupt end when the box disappeared. Yugi could hardly contain his surprise as Jonouchi reached down and grabbed it.

Something that I forgot to mention sensei. It's not just Yugi at the center of these events. Well, for the most part, it is, but Yugi's circle of friends seem to play their parts here and there. Especially Jonouchi. I think it's getting to the point where they're constantly in each other's business.

Naturally I tried to warn them about Yugi, once I discovered what he really was. Jonouchi may be a clown, but he doesn't deserve to get hurt. Anzu Mazaki and Honda too. I tried to warn them all.

But you know what they did? They looked at me in cold disbelief and said, "no way", and "he's done nothing but help you, how can you say that". Jonouchi especially stared me in the eye and said, "That criminal set himself on fire."

No, he didn't Jonouchi. I heard it. I smelt it. It happened right in front of me. What happened to Prisoner 777 was no accident.

Sorry sensei, I'm getting ahead of myself. We're nowhere near the Prisoner 777 incident. That day at Burger World was the day I came to grips with the cold, horrid truth. But if I started there, at the end, you wouldn't understand me. It's only half the picture. So many things happened in between. There were so many warning signs that I took for granted. That's why I have to start at the beginning. I want you to see it through my eyes and understand just why I'm afraid of Yugi Mutou.

So, this is where Jonouchi starts getting involved. He took the puzzle box off the desk and started to inspect it, saying, "Wishes and treasures. What the hell kind of wimpy talk is that?"

Yugi sprang instantly into a panic. "B-be careful with that! Please, it's my -"

"Your treasure. Yeah, we heard you the first time." Jonouchi seemed particularly unsympathetic about his actions. "Catch!" He picked out a piece and tossed it.

I felt my heart in my throat, making my the shrill screech of my chair across the floor absolutely nerve racking. That's when I noticed who Jonouchi had thrown it to.

Hiroto Honda. He caught the piece with ease. "Creepy." Honda eyed it up and down before make a making a face.

"Give it back," I demanded with a stomp and a march into the line of fire. For all the good it did, might as well have kept my mouth shut.

"What even is it?" Honda asked as he tossed it back to Jonouchi. Yugi had also gotten up and stood between them. He reached up and tried to catch the piece as it flew, but they arced it just high enough to be out of reach of his stubby arms.

"It's a secret." I huffed. Jou caught it just as effortlessly as Honda. I have no idea how those two acquired their athletic abilities considering they can hardly be called "jocks", and clearly don't give a care about gym class.

This seemed to throw Jonouchi off guard. "For real?" He looked back into the golden contents relatively puzzled.

I couldn't tell whether Jou was genuinely interested in it or if he was just being a royal jerk. Yugi seemed to have made up his own mind watching his classmate shimmy through the pieces, because he replied quietly, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep the secret."

Our blonde classmate leaned over, one hand in his pocket now and the other still holding the case. "Oh yeah? Sure, I'll bite. What is it." One eyebrow peaked up and the other fall curiously low.

Yugi looked at me. I think it was for confirmation. Personally, I wasn't too thrilled at the idea. Learning about Yugi's treasure was something I had to work for, and here he was just handing it over to someone else on a platter. But if it would get Jounouchi to leave us alone faster, it got my nod of approval.

"It's a… a puzzle."

Jou's face went sour. You'd swear he just took a nasty swing of milk or something. "Come on Yugi. A puzzle? Treasuring something like that is for girls! And that's really starting to piss me off." He held the puzzle box up high, clearly out of Yugi's reach. "I'm gonna toughen you up. If you want this back, you've got to come at me like a man. With everything you've got."

There it was again, Yugi's dishearten look. Only this time it was mixed with something I could never recall seeing from him - pure frustration. "B-but-"

I guess this must have snapped something in me. Even though I knew he had something to say, even though I knew whatever it was had been long since earned, I stepped up anyways. I walked right up to Jonouchi face. So close the surprised breath from his "Eh?" could be felt on my skin.

Next thing I knew my figure was pointed into his chest. "Look here bud. IF Yugi doesn't want to - then he won't. Yugi's fine the way he is, in fact, maybe if you and Honda took a lesson or two you might actually become tolerable. If you've got a problem with who he is then you'll just have to deal with it. No one should ask him to change for them." There was a heaviness in the air that wasn't there before. A real serious overhang in the atmosphere. I tensed. Jonouchi tensed. Hell, based on the heavy aura from behind me, I'd say even Honda tensed.

I jabbed into Jou hard. So much that I could feel the bone of his sternum underneath my fingertip.

I do realize that perhaps I could have handled the situation better. Anzu made sure to inform me of that as she swirled her hips into the conversation. Like a master lion tamer, Anzu Mazaki entered the cage and took control. No one even saw her walk in, just one-minute Jonouchi and I were in battle - staring each other down - and the next there was a huge gap between us and Anzu standing in it with one hand on her hip and Yugi's puzzle box in the other.

"That's enough. Settle down," she said, turning her torso towards Jonouchi. At first I thought she was only talking to them, so mimicked her superior stance in a glorified victory. That was until she snapped her body my way and my posture melted. "Both of you."

"Anzu!" Yugi sounded genuinely relieved to see her, which I got to admit hurt a little. I was the one standing up for him after all.

She handled Yugi his puzzle box saying, "Here Yugi." all cool and kind, but then turned back to us and immediately had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at Jonouchi first. You'd think that my moment of reprieve would give me a chance to relax, but you'd be wrong. I knew mine was coming. "Bullying others weaker than hardly makes you a man."

He immediately started up a half baked argument to defend himself, but Anzu shut that down faster than he could get out his first sentence. Then she turned to me. I gulped. There was no mercy in her eyes.

"And you. Honestly Kurihara, you blew that way out of proportion. Couldn't you see you were making Yugi uncomfortable?" I didn't argue. It's not that I didn't bother, it's that she didn't give me the chance. She waved her hand and said, "Go cool down you three. Go on, get outta here." Yugi seemed mystified at her authority.

Jonouchi put his hands in his pockets and grumbled something as he walked out the door. Honda followed, arms resting behind his head, and I wasn't far behind them. Which is how I ended up walking down the hall, both Jou and myself grumbling.

It wasn't like we were walking as friends. Hell, I'm sure if you or any other the other teachers walked by you wouldn't have pinned us as even classmates. There was a disconnect in the air.

Finally Jonouchi broke the silence. It didn't seem like he was talking to me or Honda as much as he was filling the air. "Dammit! That Mazaki really makes me mad! Who's bullying the weak?"

I'll admit I paused and waited for him to continue his train of thought. He didn't, so I stomped along. Anzu frustrated him? _I_ was the one up in his face, _I_ was the one yelled back. Did he forget that already? Why was he threatened by Anzu? "That would be you Jonouchi. What's your problem with Yugi anyways? Are you jealous or something?" I gritted my teeth.

All three of us stopped. Honda, who was in the middle, sighed, "Here we go again. What a bunch of hopeless guys." and stepped back, letting Jou and I butt heads.

"I was helping Yugi to man up. He's too soft and it pisses me off."

"So you are jealous of him! Jealous that he's so sweet and you're so salty. Catty much?"

"That ain`t it! And what about you? What's your problem?"

I felt myself lean away from him, and I remember distinctly having no clue what he meant. "I don't have a problem."

"You won't let Yugi fight his own battles. Ye`wouldn't even let him talk." Jonouchi's face looked fierce. His hand was still in his pockets and posture loose footed, but there was a serious snarl in his lips. Whatever he was saying, he meant it. "If anyone's the bully here, it's you."

What the hell did I do? I wasn't the one swiping Yugi's things. I didn't play Monkey in the Middle with his most treasured object.

As a sidebar: since then I've come to understand how wrong I was. It was a long, painful lesson to learn, but I learned it.

Though, at the time the accusation was unfathomable. I remember my face turning red, the beams of heat bouncing off as my jaw tensed together. But that's all there was, heat. I wanted to say something to show Jou how wrong he was, but my brain just… blanked.

As it turned out, I didn't have to. The conversation ended when a fourth voice, a new voice, interjected. "Who's a bully?" It caught me by surprise. At first I was more angry, wondering who was butting into our conversation, but that dissolved when I saw who it was.

I may have clammed up, but Jonouchi didn't. "I said sh-"

"N-no one!" Honda jumped back between us and covered our mouths. He put on a big goofy grin, but I could see the sweat drop through my peripherals. "Nothing but friends here, no problem at all." Before he sidestepped us out of the speaker's way.

The man went by, his hulking form moving slowly. Step by step. The sound of his heels dragging across the floor. I felt my heart thump rapidly, the side of my face tickling from the path of my own sweat.

"Picking on people is bad," he said, watching us with each step he took. There was a knowing look in his eyes. A terrifying, knowing look. The thumps in my chest began tingling with small pains.

Honda nodded. He had his teeth out now, stretching the grin as far as he could. "Yes! That's so true!"

We stood frozen as the footsteps continued to tick by. It seemed like a lifetime before the sound shuffled away, and an eternity before Honda let us go. I even started to see my vision go fuzzy. Finally, it was over. Honda removed himself from us and everyone took a deep breath.

"That hurt you jerk!" Jonouchi immediately started. I couldn't believe he hadn't even gotten his breath back and he was already shooting it off. "I couldn't breath."

Honda wasn't having any of it. He wiped his face clean of sweat before scolding, "Idiot. Do you know who that was?"

It was Ushio. You know Ushio, don't you sensei? Surely you've heard of him. His role as disciplinary committee and hall monitor gave him quite the fearful reputation. No one broke the rules in front of him, and no one crossed him. Ushio was untouchable. Was.


	4. Page Four

A/N: HNNNN 200 views, three follows, and one review. I'm in weebtrash heaven.

* * *

I think it's about time I clear something up. I know that I may have made Ushio sound like the victim up until now; that's not a necessarily true impression. While he didn't deserve what Yugi did to him - at least what I think (...no, I'm sure) Yugi did to him - he certainly wasn't innocent in all this.

It's safe for me to say that Ushio was a real jerk. I probably speak for everyone in the class when I say that, heck, I probably speak for every underclassman. We all must unanimously think that Ushio the hall monitor and disciplinary leader needed to be taken down a few notches.

Even if you don't care to admit it, sensei, I'm sure I speak for the faculty too. You knew how Ushio and his committee treated the rest of us students, but even you were too afraid of him to do anything. "He's reinforcing the rules." you'd say like there's nothing wrong. Well, I'm taking a stand, sensei.

I'm going on record to say that there is something wrong with the way he treated us. An angel Ushio is not.

That's something I've wanted to say since this all happened. It started going through my head the moment Yugi and I met him at the gates. I parted ways with the guys after giving Jonouchi an earful about how he almost got me killed. One wrong word to someone like Ushio and he'd practically be signing my death certificate. Jou had a sour look on his face and I knew something was going through his head, but I just kept walking.

Yugi waited for me to get out of Chess Club. Despite the fact that I insisted several times that he join, Yugi seemed adamant about avoiding it. Still, he would wait for me to get out before we walked home, so I figured that if I was persistent enough it would only be a matter of time before he caved in.

I was telling Yugi all about my senpais in the club. One of them was (still is actually) rather bad at chess. Sure he tries, but trying won't pick you up when you're two moves behind. At the moment we bumped into Ushio I was attempting to convince Yugi that he could easily beat my senpai, hands down. I remember how he shot me a broken smile. Neither of us saw Ushio at first waiting at the gate side, but when his booming voice said "You're Yugi… aren't you." we both froze mid-step.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"I'm Ushio, the -"

"We know who you are." I was on high alert. School ended hours ago, so there was no reason for him to be loitering around the entrance. Unless, of course, he had a scheme hatching in his big head. A scheme that included addressing Yugi by name. It was an unpleasant thought, to say the least.

Ushio shot me a look as if he had just noticed that I was there. I didn't like that either. "I want to ask you something."

This had trouble written all over it. Yugi opened his mouth to talk, but I grabbed onto his arm first and started pulling him out the gate. "Sorry, but we don't have time. We're busy."

Yugi put the brakes on. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he only sent me a reassuring nod. "No, it's okay!" Yugi turned back to Ushio before I could tell him it was a mistake. "What did you want to ask?"

I glared at Ushio, then Yugi. Only bad things could come from conversing with this guy. Yugi saw the stern look I was sending him. He had to know how much I disapproved of this. It only made Ushio grin. "Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?" As he talked, that knowing look came back. He glanced right at me and I could feel a mass of sudden chills.

Yugi now noticed the unspoken unpleasantries between us. He looked at me, then at our "esteemed" hall monitor. His big eyes titled in both nerves and confusion. I hadn't thought to tell him about my confrontation earlier, so for Yugi, this was all out of nowhere. "W-waaa? Nothing like that happens to me."

That jerk clearly hadn't heard Yugi's words. You'll notice Ushio's selective listening to be a running theme. "That's just what someone like you would say. If one of the bullies is making you say that, I'll find out for sure in my investigation." Yugi was wider mouthed than ever when I grabbed his hand again. "You can relax Yugi, from now on, I, Ushio, shall be your bodyguard."

We all got the subtle hint that time, but by now I was way past scared. It just made me sneer, "No thanks. Your services aren't required." And I pulled Yugi away from the school knowing that Ushio was watching us. To think he had the gauls to go shooting his mouth off.

We walked like that for about five minutes until I finally deemed it safe to let him go. The tension had faded into a stunning evening sunset. Yugi's hands attached to his backpack's straps. I could see them tighten as I fell back so we were walking next to each other. Yugi's big, worrying eyes were on me, I knew it, and I didn't want to meet them.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Ushio?" Yugi pondered quietly. He seemed unsure about whether or not to get into my private bubble. Honestly, that made edges of my cheeks warm up and form an uncontrollable smile. Yugi, wondering about my well-being? Pinch me.

Of course he would be. We're friends after all. He was looking out for me just like I had looked out for him.

Still, I couldn't expect to get him involved in my problem. "Nope, I'm sure it was a coincidence. We just met eyes at an unlucky time. You know how unlucky I am. Don't worry about it."

"But seemed awfully tense between the two of you." was what Yugi said, even though I got the underlaid meaning behind it.

This was all Jonouchi's fault. If he hadn't opened his big mouth none of this would be happening, I thought. All because of his stupid delusions. Look at the mess it made. "I said don't worry about it."

We got silent after that, and another thought crept into my head. What if next time, I wasn't around? What would have happened if I wasn't there to pull Yugi out of the fire? Would he have agreed to Ushio's demands? I stopped mid step. "Coincidence or not, I don't want you associating with Tetsu Ushio."

"Eh?"

"I don't like the way he was talking to you." Yeah, Ushio definitely had something in mind, and he wasn't the type to give up. If he did confront Yugi alone, I shuddered to picture my friend folding like all he had left to bet was the shirt on his back. "He's trouble, Yugi. I don't want you talking to him, or even looking at him. Next time Ushio comes your way, you walk on by."

"But -"

I put my foot down (literally) so he would know I meant business, "No buts! I'm serious Yugi, promise me you won't have anything to do with that guy."

When he didn't answer I repeated myself. "Promise me."

For a brief moment, I thought I saw Yugi's dejected face. Then it vanished as if it had just been a trick of my eyes. In about twelve hours I would realize that I was indeed correct.

"I promise." As Yugi pulled back to walk behind me, he was tiptoeing on a crack in our relationship. One that I made when I opened my big mouth. One that would widen with what I did next.


	5. Page Five

A/N: Apparently five chapters and I'm not even out of the gate. I'm such a liar.

But they _are_ minuscule, so that was true.

* * *

"You told my mom about Ushio?" Yugi was clearly conflicted. He seemed to be somewhere in between being disappointed and sad. I can't begin to describe the way his face looked. Not because I don't want to, but because I physically can't. It's a haze in my memory. Yugi and I have only ever had two fights. Once now, and once the last time I spoke to him. Last time I didn't look at his face. So unlike Yugi's dejected face or his bright smile, or his sadistic expression of satisfaction, I haven't seen it enough times to fill in the probable details.

Maybe it wasn't that he was disappointed. He could've just been uncomfortable. "I just wanted her to know someone was bothering you, Yugi. Who knows what he'll try to pull next." I said, a bit nervous about his unhappy tone.

"I appreciate you being concerned, but nothing happened."

It was early in the morning. The sun had barely come up when I pulled up at Kame. Yugi was waiting outside the door, already prepared for the walk to school. Late the night before I realized that my Monster World catalog was still sitting in the Chess Room, so I called up the Mutous to see if Yugi minded joining me on this early morning adventure. If the darn thing was turned into to Ms. Chono, I'd be in for a ridiculously long lecture.

As it happened, I didn't get Yugi on the other end. Instead, it was Mrs. Mutou. It was like the universe was handing me this opportunity. Sure, I knew at the time that Yugi might not take it well, but it was the right thing to do.

Although when I say "not take it well", I thought it would mean something along the lines of unhappy understanding. Not this clear rejection. "You… you think I'm blowing this out of proportion, don't you?" How could Yugi even imply it, and why was it ringing unpleasantly familiar?

He seemed surprised, panicked even that I had honed in on his train of thought. "No, I just -" he started.

"Just like yesterday." The realization punched me in the gut. How could he? How could he side against me too? "Just like Anzu. You thought what I did was unnecessary? And you still think it! Why are you siding with her Yugi?! I was standing up for you!" I understood Jonouchi and Honda not getting it. I understood Anzu not taking the time to try to see it my way. But Yugi?

Why couldn't he see that I was protecting him? He was alright when Anzu stepped in on his behalf.

Why is it always Anzu.

"No... I mean… I'm not trying to - "

I could see his wide eyes pleading me to stop. With each word I said, he was shrinking back into his shell. But I couldn't. When I looked at his face a thousand more questions came to mind. My mouth just started spitting them out like an uncontrollable reflex.

Stop talking, I thought frantically.

"'You're not' what? Listening to me? Clearly! Or else you'd know that I'm trying to help you."

You don't mean it, I thought.

"Am I not your friend Yugi? Isn't that what friends do? Stand up for each other? Help each other? Or are you going to call it bullying too, just like Jonouchi!"

Why are you saying it, I thought, if you don't mean it! Shut up!

I thought that, as Yugi's faced melted and he looked at the ground, that my brain and my mouth weren't in sync. I clearly wasn't saying what I was thinking. What I should have said was "it upsets me that you don't think I have your best interest at heart", and "I was just trying to be a good friend". So why was I saying such nasty, untrue things?

I've recently realized that it wasn't the case. I was saying exactly what I was thinking, even if on that day, in that moment, I didn't want to admit it. I did mean it. I was angry and frustrated and meant every word. The accusations didn't stop coming because they couldn't, they wouldn't. It just had to get out of my system.

Yes, confessing it now doesn't change anything. I wanted to be in the right, to be the good guy, and everybody else who didn't see the situation the same was wrong. Only, the more I tried to be the good guy, the more I became the bad guy. The worse I started to treat Yugi. Our relationship was treading harsh waters.

You might be thinking that maybe my biggest fear is fixing my much fought after relationship with him. If you are, stop it. You're wrong on both levels. Firstly, that's not what I'm afraid of. I'm not scared of Yugi thinking badly of me or whatever psychological crap you come up with. It's the thought of what Yugi might do if me, or anyone else for that matter, puts a toe out of line that makes me stay awake at night. Secondly, after the entire ordeal with Ushio was over Yugi forgave me and our relationship began to mend. Though the crack didn't disappear, we built over it, creating something that was stronger than ever. Sure, there were certain things I was suspicious of (more on that later), but aside from those concerns, I understood Yugi and myself on a greater level.

The universe gave me several outs along the way. Deciding to approach the first place was number one, this was the second. If I had let our relationship die here, I never would have seen the horrible things I saw and discovered this haunting fear.

His next and final words to me that morning were, "...I'm sorry...you're right…" quietly as his eyes fixated to the ground.

The rest of the trail to school was done in silence as I stewed in the guilt of what I had done. It seemed like the only noise between us was the painfully repetitive sound of my bike squeaking.

The next time we spoke was when we walked through the gates, where I told Yugi that I'd meet him in the classroom after getting my catalog. The distance between us was suffocating like I was on the Moon looking down on Earth, as he nodded solemnly. He changed his shoes and headed towards homeroom. Yugi's sad face filled my conscience.

Surely you've done something you regretted too, sensei. You must know how not fun it is. How you spend every moment thinking about it, wishing you could fix your mistake.

Sad to say those feeling took a hiatus when I felt it. The sharp, familiar chill like somewhere in this school there was an unfriendly pair of eyes looking my way.

I remember how my neck began to sweat. We had come in early enough that once Yugi left, the lockers were otherwise barren. It was just me and a metal wall casing me in. Every instinct screamed to forget the catalog and go wait awkwardly in homeroom with my damaged friendship.

Ignoring those instincts would prove to be a grave mistake. The closer to the door I got, the more that feeling grew. When I opened the door, I remember how ominous the room looked. Though early morning sunlight streamed through the window it seemed less colorful than usual. The catalog was right where I left it, completely untouched and seemly unnoticed. Yet it felt wrong as if it was set as bait and I was about to hop right into a trap.

Needless to say, I had the catalog wrapped into my bag in a matter of seconds, hastily pushing it in between my notebooks. Whatever was at the end of that ominous feeling, stupid me figured that if I hurried I could beat it. But no matter how fast I went, it wouldn't have been fast enough. The trap was sprung the moment I put a foot in that room.

When I turned around, standing in the open doorway was the Disciplinary Committee, acting like a wall. Slowly they parted, and Ushio walked into the room, where his goons filed behind him. It was like a legion of machines working on timed cogs or an army of mind controlled servants. "Yukari Kurihara, could I have a word," Ushio asked.

No… he didn't ask it. Not like I ask you for homework help, sensei, not like I ask Jou or Yugi how their day was. He said it. He wasn't looking for a "yes" or "no" answer. Ushio wasn't looking for any input of mine.

As he advanced into the room, I retreated back. Each step he took just screamed with unease. If only I realized that he was trapping me in before my back hit the wall. The club room is on the first floor, could have opened up the windows and jumped out of there. But with Ushio slowly walking towards me, hands in his pocket, and his wave of followers behind him, I couldn't think.

I took a deep breath and remember biting my teeth down hard. "What do you want Ushio?" The words came out fiercer than I intended as if I wanted a fight. But that would be crazy! In a fight against Ushio I was likely to get killed.

Although looking back now, I realized that was it exactly. We were taught about fight or flight in junior high school. I remember that lecture very well because as I listened, I looked at Yugi. In junior high, I knew nothing about him. I didn't know that he was fun and sweet. I didn't know that he was evil and malicious. But I wondered about him all time. During the fight or flight lecture, I remember looking at Yugi and wondering if he would fight or fly.

I thought for sure he would fly.

But not me. I knew I would always fight. That's how I was raised, and how I was born.

He continued to close the gap between us, "I think you'll be pleased to know that I've been investigating Yugi Mutuo's bullying case."

"I thought I told you, we don't need your help."

My words went in one year and out the other. It was clear he had no interest in listening to me or what I had to say. I could have said it until I was hoarse and out breath and it wouldn't have changed a thing.

"And I've uncovered some disturbing rumors that you've been harassing Yugi? Is that true? Because I, Ushio, as his bodyguard couldn't possibly let it slide." I wanted to loathe that great big stupid grin on his face.

There it was again. The image of my mistake made my heart just drop. Even keeping in mind the nasty things I said, not even for a second did I think that Yugi had told Ushio about it. Anyone else would have gotten angry and sprang at the chance to get back at me. Not Yugi.

A quick disclaimer: I seriously considered leaving the next part out. I wrote and rewrote this moment so many times because of how embarrassing it was. First I tried to underplay my next… action. I tried writing it as just a one-off sentence in the middle of a paragraph so that you might just skim over it. When that wasn't working I tried omitting it altogether. I even tried writing in a little white lie to fill up space - pretending like I did something more reasonable. That got two sentences in before it felt extremely wrong. I realized that if I want you to take this serious sensei, then so do I. I've got to air out my own dirty laundry if I'm going to do Yugi's.

So I just want to say that I'm not proud of what I did next. Out of all of the terrible sins I have confessed to you and will confess, this is likely the most shameful. No self-respecting woman - no. I take that back. No self-respecting person should never do this. Especially in public. ESPECIALLY when faced against an adversary.

I started to cry.

I couldn't help it. The sides of my eyes started to sting, and the next thing I knew the image of Ushio was slowly becoming blurred. His body, his face, became submerged in a lens of water. Eventually, it began to overflow, and those stupid drops of water started to burn my cheeks.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Jonouchi. Honda." It was the same question I asked earlier, but I didn't have the heart to scream it this time. I'd already yelled it to the world. Worse, to my friend, straight to his face. "Everyone keeps telling me I did wrong, but I don't understand. Jonouchi and Honda were the ones who took his puzzle box. They were the ones that bothered us. Everyone keeps saying that I hurt Yugi… but I would never… I…"

I cuffed my hands over my face. I didn't want to look at Ushio, or for him to see me. I didn't want the whole faction of them to see me.

Even though I couldn't see Ushio, I could still hear him. He sounded… almost interested. "So you're saying that the rumors are about Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda, not you."

Finally. Finally, someone heard me. I couldn't help it, even though it put a salty taste in my mouth. "Yes! They were giving him a hard time. I just stood up for him."

The next thing I heard were the shuffle of a dozen of footsteps and Ushio saying, "Thanks for the tip". and then I was alone. My world still salty and dark. The slam of the classroom door cementing that isolation. My cheeks and hands still moist. The realization of what I had done turning that salt into a nasty aftertaste.


	6. Page Six

A/N: [Edit: 3/8/17] Since I'm going through and fixing some mistakes anyway, thought "Hey, you know what you should do? Say thanks to Guest, Tetsumi, and XxRikela-chanxX for leaving a little sum'thin sum'thin in the reviews. Cause you know how much of a pain it can be". Oh brain, you're so wise.

* * *

Here's something you might not remember from my academic profile: my mom is a fair skinned American. Dad found her on one of his overseas business trips, brought her home and that's all she wrote.

You know putting it that way kind of makes my mom sound like a prize. A big ol` one in a million grand prize that lucky Mr. Kurihara got his hands on! Pft. Sorry. If you knew my mom that joke would be funnier.

Don't mistake my intentions here, my mom isn't a bad mother or wife by any means. She does all the caretaking a housewife should do, cooking, cleaning, shopping, some of which are stronger skills than others. What's funny is how she got from A to B.

Growing into the perfect housewife didn't happen overnight. Let's just say she had some emotional baggage we had to sort through first. There's a reason we've got a Grease VHS leaning on the side of the television and I have every "rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong" memorized.

She was a wild child, my mom. At least that's what I'm told. Legend has it she had the big curly hair, the four seaters convertible car that sat six, and a nasty habit of sending her allowance straight to the arcade. Days after declaring she would someday find her own John Travolta, Mom somehow ended up with her hands tied around a pasty Asian man.

Even after she aged into adulthood and married, my mom's habits didn't exactly kick. A short game here and one more try there still lead to hours of being trapped in the arcade. Apparently, my dad thought it was the funniest thing: he'd come home to find dinner on the table and her on the couch in her daily gaming coma. Something about her young freedom captivated him. From the first "We go together" to the last "Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop", Dad was entangled in her foreign curls and swirling hips, dancing a dance he had never seen before. He never wanted it to stop.

Correction. That was as long as the two of them were on American soil. Once it was time to take his wild young bride home, my dear papa wasn't laughing anymore. She had to shape up, 'cause my dad needed a woman and his heart was set on her.

Of course, when we're home alone, we still dance. We don't turn the music up too loud, as to not disturb the neighbors, but that doesn't stop us from bouncing to our own freedom. In private. In public mom's traded her joystick for an apron, meaning she can no longer sneak down to the arcade and relive the golden years.

Instead, Mom spends time recalling them fondly. Especially PAC-MAN. You know sensei, PAC-MAN, with the maze style collect-a-thon and quick footed ghosts. Mom can go on for hours and hours about the game she played for probably just as many hours as she's talked about it. The thrill ride of taking risks, dodging ghosts, all to collect that very last dot that you missed in the next row over. There's nothing quite like the thrill of PAC-MAN.

And I was in a real life game of it. Because of my big mouth, Ushio was going after Jou and Honda next; I was determined to get to them first. There was no telling if Ushio was going to intercept the guys now or later, but if he did he'd probably railroad them into seclusion like he had done me. Yes, it was possible that it was too late, but I wasn't about to stand around and wait to find out.

It seemed no matter how hard I looked, no matter how far I ran, Ushio was nowhere to be found. Not on the roof, not in the athletics shed, not in the custodial closets. I even listened in on the boy's restrooms, just in case they were getting wailed on inside.

You might remember that day sensei. Recall the day that you could have sworn you saw a student peaking through a crack in the faculty room door? But when you went over to check there was no one there? How do I know this happened? Because sensei, you weren't seeing things. That was me. I had similar run-ins with the vice principal and the custodial staff. Everywhere I went there was another teacher or administrator that I had to duck behind the stairs to avoid.

It was finally, in an alleyway between two the school, I stumbled upon them. The lunch bell chimed as I rounded the corner and the whole scene unfolded.

"Jonouchi!" I gasped, clutching my knees and catching my breath. "Honda!"

There it was, like a flashback the wall of disciplinary members clumped together. Only this time, I was on the outside of it. For now.

Jou and Honda were definitely in there. The sound of their pained grunts was proof of that. Based on the noise of knuckle hitting bone that echoed through the energized air, so was Ushio. It was a blur of bodies constantly moving, arms swinging, joints reflecting. Although I looked at the messy scene before me, I couldn't see any of it. My eyes couldn't track all the chaos. But what I could track was Jou's back hit the wall.

I thought I heard my heartbeat in my ears because I was out of shape and out of breath. Looking back it was probably because of fear and adrenaline of what I was about to say. "Back off Ushio!"

Honda's knuckles cracked as one of the members that had been pounding on Jou went flying. Not like, staggered back. Flying. "What are you doing? Get outta here Kurihara," he shouted.

"Like hell I'm going to just let this jerk wail on you guys." The next thing I knew my bluff was being called. One of the committee members grabbed me by the underarm and tossed me into the circle.

Ushio stood before me, towering into the sky. Boy did it looked like he was having a blast. "I'm surprised at you Kurihara. I tried letting you off easy, yet here you are. " A smirk widened across his face, and a chuckle like the sheer image of me kneeling there amused him. "I guess you really can't go easy on a bully."

So I stood up, brushed off my legs and the bottom of my skirt, and took in a deep breath. On the outside, it was just like yesterday. I got real close to Ushio's face, jabbed my pointer into his collar bone. Only, internally this was different. I wasn't just blowing hot air or talking out of my ass, every word I said meant something. "Who do you think you are."

He pulled back and kneed me right in the stomach. The world spun. Before I could even taste bile that accompanied it there was a pounding into my senses. Once I was on the ground it was one kick after another after another after another.

Then it stopped. The throbbing didn't, but the push in and out of force disappeared. It was hard, opening my eyes, not knowing what was on the other end. As if keeping my eyes closed would keep me safe.

But it wouldn't. The world was still going on out there and pretending like it wasn't wouldn't change anything. Slowly I let the situation blur back into view, counting every second with a pained breath. What I saw was unbelievable.

There was Jonouchi, his back slowly coming into focus, wailing Ushio one good one in the jaw. Then he stood his ground when Ushio retaliated, back and forth the sound of bone on bone in rapid succession. Even when one took a foot backward, it was hardly a retreat.

One of Ushio's men was coming up on Jou's side. He crept into the picture so suddenly I could hardly process the image before my brain turned its safety off. I remember the pain in my throbbing gut as I breathed, the vomit and saliva creeping down the edge of my mouth… and that was it. The next thing I knew I was up and ramming the goon out of Jonouchi's range, into a few of the guys surrounding Honda, and just like that I was in the fray.

The fray was a mess. A big mess of blurred motions and memories. Jou and Ushio continued in an unpassable bubble. Honda and I fought back to back. I readied while one of the boys collected himself from my shove in mere seconds, starting to charge in my direction until he was swatted out of view. There was no more wind in the air, there was no chattering of students or the echo of the train down the road. All I heard was Honda's grunt as he turned from dropping that guy to the next.

I kept my charge going to a few of the other boys in line behind him. I swiveled, tiptoeing around his swing to avoid the grizzled end of it.

The two of us toppled to the ground. It stung. My skin burned as I rolled over the blacktop, but at the time it seemed hardly relevant. I was too busy rolling over onto my knees and back up.

He came into my frame, Ushio. His brawny back was open. Vulnerable. If I had thought about it, I would have know better. Ushio was a giant and I a Jack, if Jonouchi couldn't get through him than my chances were…

I watched Jou go down. It was the slowest thing to happen in minutes. Like a pack of animals, the others surrounded my classmate now that he was on the ground. They stomped and kicked and kicked and kicked like they were big men finally getting their chance.

Grey, blue, green, all the colors around us started to swirl. Until they were overwhelmed by the navy of Ushio's blazer.

I know there was a look of surprise when I charged my elbow into his back. Of course, I didn't see his face, but when I think back and picture what it looked like, there was a faint surprise. Then amusement.

Ushio didn't topple to the ground like his goons. He merely took a few unexpected steps forward, then turned around letting his knuckles reply to my invitation. It was like… being hit in the face with a softball. I thought for a second that the bone had shattered because the pain was so blunt and unbearable that couldn't it be anything else. Even now as I write this, I find myself touching my cheek, wondering how or why it stayed intact.

There was gray, blue, green, and red.

Then black.

I woke up in a pile. Jonouchi and Honda were sitting up against the wall and I was slumped over leaning on Jou's shoulder, slowly sliding down. He must have felt me wake up because I heard a hint of his famous, if not pained wit, "Well look who finally decided to join us."

"You're too noisy…" the first thing I did was lightly feel over my face to confirm I still had one.

The wit was gone in his next line, his half smile was replaced with a scowl. "Yugi that bastard. I hope he's satisfied."

I noticed for the first time that aside from the three of us, slumped over like sacks of rice, the alley was desolate. Shadows crept over as the sun reached its peak. If not for the scuffs and spits of vomit, the alley would otherwise seem still and untouched, like nothing had changed in it. "He won't be satisfied," I remember how much it hurt to speak, how sore my abs were as it breathed the words in and out. "he's never going to know about this. Ever."

It was a struggle, wobbling to my knees and feet, muscles burning and screaming. Under any other circumstances, I bet Jonouchi would have found it hilarious. Me, the inexperienced fisticuffs, all talk and no action, trying to wobble around like a bowl of jelly. Meanwhile, Jou didn't seem so much rigid and hurting as he was recuperating. As if the facial bruises swelling and the blood dribbling down the corners of his lip was simply another day at the office. He'd get up in a few hours and continue on like nothing happened.

Instead, my classmate looked down, saying, "And not see his handiwork? Yeah... right. Face it Kuribara... Yugi's as much of a jerk as the rest of us." I watched him lightly wipe the blood away from his mouth.

"Hardly. Yugi didn't ask for this… promise… and he's not coming to admire the attraction. If you took the time to know him instead of... picking on him... you'd be as sure as I am." I leaned on the school building, taking in a deep breathe. Worst. Day. Ever. At least at the time.

You know the saying "speak of the Devil and he shall appear"? It's that old phrase that means that the topic of discussion suddenly joins the conversation, or becoming relevant. I find it appropriate to describe what happens next, though I'm not sure in which of the two contexts. On one hand, Yugi's voice echoing off the wall indicated that the person we were talking about was near approaching. My knees buckled at the sound of it. On the other hand, mine and Jou's conversation was about to become the definition of relevant.

"Ushio… what do you want to show me?" Yugi, from afar, sounded absolutely puzzled.

Ushio's booming laugh followed. "Just come with me. I know you'll like it."

Damnit Yugi, I thought, I told you to stay away from him. The words moved through my mind numbly. That was a signal it sent down to the rest of its fellow muscles. A numb sense of hopelessness.

Jonouchi let out a breath behind me. He seemed somewhere between a rousing 'I told you so' and a strange flex of disappointment. "He's not... huh?"

I wanted to tell my dear classmate to shut the hell up. I started to, the words forming, my sore lungs taking in the breath until the world tilted sidewards. The building decided it no longer wanted to stay straight and in focus, but that it would rather take on a more creative appearance, like paintings with all the details meshing into each other. Surrounded by a gradient of black.

I heard a gasp, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that it was Yugi.

I'm not the type of person who lacks in confidence, sensei. A low test here, a poor gym score record there, those things never bothered me. Why would it? Not everyone can come out on top. If you're so worried about being the best or being the worst, you miss everything in between. Probably 80% of the people in the world are just average, and there's nothing wrong with being in the majority.

But in that moment, something was different. Where was my "It's no biggie" attitude? There was a rock in my chest, but not the same kind that was there after Yugi and I fought. I didn't wish that things had gone differently, or that I said or did something else. There was... acceptance of the situation. As I watched a pair of sneakers run towards me, I accepted all of it. My mistake, my punishment, picturing the unhappy face of my friend as a result, but there was a slow burning weight that came with it. I suppose, sensei, that I should pick a word for it, something easy to describe and remember.

"Look what I arranged for ya', Yugi."

Disappointment. If I had to pick one, that would be the word. This whole time I strived for only one thing. Protecting Yugi. I failed.

"Yukari! Jonouchi, Honda!" Yugi gasped. I saw the base of his heel spin around. "Ushio! How could you? This is… This is too cruel!"

"I told you Yugi, I'm your bodyguard. I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget."

Yugi shook me. That blurred sideways world swiveled back and forth. "Yukari…! Yukari, hey, get up! Please!" Then his feet disappeared from my view. "A-are you alright, Jonouchi?! Honda!"

"Yugi… you jerk…" Jou replied. The black edges began to swirl and crowd my vision. "Are you happy now?"

"It's not true! You think I'd ask him to do this?!" The sound of Yugi's and Jou's voices and the footsteps back towards me all began to fade away.

Ushio's gruff cold, "Move it, Yugi!" was so distant. My lovely view of the wall started to shift, changing into a sky caressing a cheerful blue. It seemed so far out of reach. Along with, came a familiar foot finding itself at home in the folds of my stomach. "I'm not finished punishing them!"

"Leave her… alone… bastard." Jonouchi's gruff voice made itself known again.

Whether it was because of my fading consciousness, or some absolute numbness, it all went away. Ushio, Jonouchi, the pain, the shouts, the pressure.

Get out of here, Yugi.

"One at a time. You'll get yours. I promise."

Don't watch this.

Don't torture yourself.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could picture it. I could see Yugi backing away, the guilt and sorrow on his face. He would never be able to look at me again and not think of the horrid feelings Ushio left him with.

I failed you.

This is what I deserve.

Although the scene was simply a touch of imagination, there was no doubt that behind the black, eyelid barrier, that it was truly unfolding. Ushio wouldn't follow Yugi as he fled, he'd be all too happy wailing on us assholes. I'd make sure if it. Even if I had to, somehow, get back up so he'd have the satisfaction of doing it all over again. It was the least I could do to protect him, even if it was for the last time.

Fly.

My arms twitched. They started to move as if they were being pulled by strings.

"Stop!"

Just like that, the once blackened color of the sky turned blue again. One word and suddenly my mind was wide awake. What the hell? Yugi…?

There he was, standing in front of me. His arms spread open like fierce wings. No, not like wings, not like wings at all. More like a shield. I watched his shoulders move up and down rhythmically, but at the same time, they trembled.

"What's this?" Ushio growled, annoyed and confused. "Are you protecting them, Yugi? You're a strange one.

"This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them! Make them feel small and defenseless!"

Is that was I was doing? This whole time? The words were more stabbing than any of the blows I had endured. For all my determination, all my defensive escapades, was that the true result? Treating Yugi as if he were made of glass, not trusting he wouldn't throw stones. Making my dear friend feel like he was incapable?

That was never what I wanted. It was never my intention to undermine him like that. I only wanted… to keep that sweet smile that bonded us together. If that meant absorbing all the crap in the way, so be it. Yet, here he was. I had treated like a precious thing, yet here he stood in front of me anything but. Yugi was shaking, but despite his fear, he was strong on both feet, shielding me and our bond. Not lashing out or being violent or placing blame. It was more than I ever could.

"I can't do that to my friends!"

All was still for a moment. Ushio, stunned. Jonouchi, stunned. Honda, whether he was conscious or not remained equally silent. Yugi's blazed lifted up in down as he took recovered the breaths from his fierce declaration.

Then, from the bellows of his gut, Ushio laughed. He cracked up as if it was the funniest joke ever told "You're a real winner. You call them your friends…? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you every day!"

Yugi let out a breath he had sucked in, "They weren't picking on me, they were trying to help me."

I rolled over with a renewed strength. Although my limbs still stung, the pain was the far away from one now. "Yugi… you, you think so?" I wheezed, the words cracking between the split on my lip. I looked up at into his big, wonderful eyes and saw nothing waver. For a foolish second, I thought it was over.

But, of course, this is Ushio we're talking about. With an ugly snort, he proved me wrong. Sensei, he's more than a jerk. Tetsu Ushio is a flat crook. The next thing he did was demand money for his rousing afternoon, counting the heads of each of his masterpieces. Me, Jou, and Honda. Of course, he had to get compensated for everyone. All of the remaining color in Yugi's face drained as Ushio revealed the magic number. I almost fainted again when I heard it.

For just a small payment of 300,000 yen, Yugi could take all his pains and frustrations out on us. Yugi remained silent at the notion, I imagine the amount was dizzying. I cast a glance at Jonouchi's conflicted expression. Doubt had been cast over him, his thoughts and opinions all appeared to be mixed up. Clearly, he'd be no help.

So I wheezed out "Last time I checked… you didn't get paid… to have fun..."

"What can I say, my job happens to be fun." Ushio took a step towards me. I wish I could say that I stood my ground fearlessly, but unfortunately, I'd be lying. Just the sight of his head in my direction made me flinch. "I'm plenty okay with working some overtime."

If not for Yugi intervening again, who knows what would have happened. "Don't touch these three anymore!" Closing his eyes, still colorless around the edges, Yugi shouted up to his adversary. "If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!" I could still see his little body shake.

Ushio took one of his giant steps and was instantly within Yugi's range, latching onto his blazer. "You're beyond strange, you're crazy." His eyes were wild with a lust for more violence. Any excuse Ushio could get to wrap his fist around someone he would take. "All right then. As you wish."

"Yugi…! Don't -" I started to wheeze, but then Yugi took a glance back at me. I saw fear in his eyes… and then resolve. As if to say it's okay.

"I'll show you what happens if you don't pay up! Normally, I hate picking on people, but this isn't 'bullying'. It's a 'warning'." With those words, Ushio punched Yugi in the face and that horrible noise of painful, gut-kneeing gasps echoed in the air once again.

I froze on spot, sensei. While my best friend was getting pummeled before my eyes, kicked and kicked while he was laying on the ground, my joints locked up. Looking back now, it sounds horrible. Unforgivable, even. But I thought back to every moment I had stepped in for Yugi when he didn't want it. My stomach twisted among itself each time he let out a pained gasp. All this time I've wanted Yugi to rely on me, but never the other way around. I didn't have the strength to take any more of Ushio's beatings. Yugi knew that.

It felt like hours had passed when Ushio finally spoke again. "Well, I'll leave it at this. Bring the money tomorrow. Got it?! 300,000 yen." Yugi coughed over and over again; I did all I could to stumble to his side. My body just moved. I've only just thought about it, recalling the scene for the first time since it happened - but we were like frightened children, holding onto each other for protection. I helped to Yugi to sit up against the wall and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, leaning his head on my collar.

As if that moment couldn't get any worse, I saw the first flash of metal bounce off the light dripping into the alleyway. It took a long time to process the picture in front of me. Hours later I would finally realize that Ushio smiled back at us, saying, "Break your promise and that won't be all you get. I'll teach you even more pain. With this…" holding a knife to the light, for all of us to see.

Then the lunch bell, once again, echoed off the building sides. And Ushio trotted away, nothing more than a casual skip in his step.


	7. Page Seven

The wind was harsh on our wet skin as we swept down the hill, watching the sky darken above the cityscape. I clicked my frontal light on. Being pulled over was the last thing I needed today. Jou and I were both dripping wet, riding too fast on the hill to care about the spray it left behind.

"Shouldn't you be riding on the road?" he commented, one hand on the golden puzzle piece we pulled from the pool.

I shrugged, ringing the bike's bell as I zoomed through the WALK sign. "Yeah well, I shouldn't be riding with a passenger either."

Jonouchi's other hand was on the seat, clinging on as if his life depended on it. "You don't say?"

I couldn't but grin, slowing down for the next DON'T WALK light. There was something thrilling about escorting someone on a bike. It was a lot of work, for sure, but the feeling of having their fate in your hands was a such a rush.

My classmate sounded absolutely terrified back there. Karma had already ripped him a new one for stealing Yugi's puzzle piece, but there was nothing wrong with a little vigilante justice. The fool should never have taken my offer. Yugi was always too smart to, so having Jou as my first escort was definitely a high point to this otherwise cruddy day.

Ugh, Yugi. The thought of him made that fresh smile twitch a little. Yugi completely shut down on me after Ushio. I tried talking to him, reassuring him, comforting him, nothing went through. The way his big beautiful, distressed orbs looked right through me I might as well have been the Ghost of Mistakes Past. He simply limped past me, silently swaying on his woozy feet.

Jonouchi and I, we were both at fault for that. We both had amends to make. I helped Jou fish out the puzzle, and now it was his turn to help me. Those were the only fumes that were keeping me running right now.

"Turn left." I almost missed his instructions behind the rush of the wind. "It's the second building to the right."

The bike slowed just enough to squeak by the turn. I swear Jou screamed as he almost went tumbling off. We pulled up on the side of an old bar and grill that had been overwhelmed by the cities finer thugs. Specifically, the thugs I was looking for.

If not for the hilarious sight of Jou practically kissing the ground, I'm sure I would have been overcome by nerves. While the street looked normal enough at first glance, there were small signs here and scattered around that made it seem...off. A lone shoe on the corner by the street. Fast food wrappers discarded carelessly to the side. The desolation of the sidewalks. The scent of cigarettes permanently hanging in the air.

I leaned my bike up on a nearby street lamp, not wanting to put the kickstand up in case we needed to make a quick run for it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonouchi inquired.

"Ushio only gave Yugi a day, and it's not the kind of money he can just make appear in twelve hours. This is the only chance I've got."

Jonouchi put his hands in his blazer pocket, now apparently recomposed. Between the water and the wind, his blond hair, which was normally placed meticulously on his face, had curled into an unintimidating cowlick. Not that I bothered to point it out. "If you're that worried about it, why don't you just tell his folks?"

This made me pause. "In my experience, that's the completely wrong thing to do."

By the look on his face, I'd wager that he was thinking something along the lines of 'geez, women', but decided to say, "I still think this plan sucks" instead. Like I said sensei, Jou the freaking charmer. Top of the class.

He stood there, casually basking in the dim alley light as if he was waiting for something. Which made me hesitate. "You don't have to stay you know," my front and bottom teeth tensed together. As big as his mouth is, it was also right. But I couldn't let that linger in my head. This was the only plan I had. "You got me here, Jou, we're even."

If you're wondering why I asked Jonouchi for help, or how he knew how to even find this place, I can clarify. A while back there was a rumor going around that Jonouchi wasn't always the mild-mannered civilian you and I know him to be. In middle school, he was a big member of a seriously bad gang. Some even say that he did some jail time for it.

I could never figure out if it were true or not, goodness knows the freshmen girls just love to shoot their mouths off. And honestly, after meeting him, I have a hard time imagining him as a violent lawbreaker. He's too annoying for that. However, at the time, the image of him standing up and delivering evenly matched blows to Ushio was lingering in my mind. So I took a shot in the dark.

And there we were, standing in front of the Disciplinary Committee's hang out, Jonouchi with his hands casually in his pockets going for the door.

"I'd have to be stupid to leave you alone with a bunch of creeps."

I'd be lying if I said that didn't help me breathe a little easier,

Jonouchi entered first. The door still had one of those bells on it that made noise whenever someone enters, so as soon as he walked in all chatting ceased. Half a dozen pairs of eyes were instantly on him. Jou didn't say anything; he didn't have to. The glimpse of his fierce stone profile said it all. It was hard to believe that this was the guy who spent the whole ride here panicking about falling off a seat.

"Well if it isn't Jonouchi," one of the committee members started. I recognized him as the one who dragged me into the chaos during the fight. "what's the matter, came to argue with Ushio's brand of justice?"

"He's not, I am."

I stepped past Jou and eyebrows went up all around.

"Where's Ushio?"

The members seemed interested in my sudden appearance. I watched the collection of uniforms and armbands actually turn to face forward now. The few who were smoking put down their cigarettes, I put on my bravest face possible, which was just that, a face. A mask. The committee member looked at his companion with a questioning glance, then back my way. "Afraid he's not here right now."

"Then I've got a message for him."

"And what's that?" It was like I was a five-year-old making cute demands.

"Tell Ushio to meet me at school. Tonight. He'll get his money and then he'll never bother Yugi again."

Amused surprised crossed his face. "And why should I do that? Ushio'll get his money whether he goes or not. Unless Yugi doesn't plan on being good on his promise." The committee member shifted a little, and on the counter behind him, I saw the gleam of metal in the dim bar lights.

This was the moment. I rallied all my nerves and took one step forward. A single step to show I wasn't afraid, I was serious. "If Ushio meets me tonight, he'll get a little bonus," I took in a gulp, "for good behavior. But if he does, he had to agree to find someone else to harass. Leave us all alone." I eyed back to Jonouchi at that last part. All meant all. Ushio would have to find someone else's friendships to screw up. He was done screwing with mine.

It was the aggravating look of faux-seriousness that pushed me over the border of frightened to furious. "On principal, I don't normally allow negotiations, but," a wave of snickers followed the new, but familiar voice, "I guess I make an exception this time."

From the shadows behind the bar, Ushio emerged. However, unlike the others, he actually looked interested in what I had to say. Again. It's too bad this Deja Vu wasn't as thrilling as the first time.

"I thought you didn't care where it was from as long as you got paid." I huffed.

"First the victim stands up for the bully, and now the bully standing up for the victim? These kids just keep getting weirder." Ushio's man moved from the seat and the big man himself plopped himself down right in front of us. "But business is business I suppose. What time should I meet you?"

Two minutes later the bell went off again as Jou and I marched back into the smoky air. I use the word 'marched' loosely here. It was more like he marched and as soon as I hit the sidewalk I started wobbling. The bike was right where I left it, and I wanted nothing more than to get ahold of the cold handlebars again.

As soon as the door clicked to a close, Jonouchi's fierce demeanor just seemed to turn off. He gave me an encouraging slap on the back. "I can't believe that actually worked. I thought for sure yer big mouth was going to get us killed."

I tried to crack a grin, hoping I didn't seem as shaken as I was feeling. Part of me had the same thought, but I certainly wasn't going to admit it. So I replied with, "Funny when the shoe's on the other foot."

"Shuttup." He swept the handlebars out of my hands and jumped on the seat. "Like I'm going to let you drive again."

"Shut up." This was the beginning of a lovely bickering session that I won't go into as not to waste your time, sensei. But I do want to say that it was the most relieving moment I had all day. I think Jonouchi knew this. Just sitting on the back of a bike, feeling the breeze in my hair, even the wind in my cuts, reminded me that it was almost over. I was grateful for that moment, even if it only lasted until we parted in front of Kame.


	8. Page Eight

[Edit 4/3/17] A/N: Eeeey. So, I uploaded this yesterday, but went back and made some edits. The narrative seemed to be falling short on the "oh hey I almost got stabbed in the phiz-ace (face) end." Now I'm worried that it's over narrative and whiney, but eh. You win some, you loose a lot. Also I added a little bit to the ending to transition easier into the next chapter.

* * *

That night was colder than usual. I could feel it on my legs as I rode back to school under the cover of darkness. 90% of the trip I spent wishing I had put something longer on. The other 10% was spent rehashing the excuse I'd have if the police caught me after curfew.

Ushio would be there, the stone in my gut told me as much. What a mess this was, but I made a commitment that I damn sure was going to keep it. If I didn't, well, let's just say there would be worse things on the horizon. That fact kept me peddling.

This is going to sound cheesy, but it's the first comparison that came to mind. Ushio standing eerily in the empty courtyard, with his back turned to me in that long black trench coat, and bushy eyebrows looking over the collar looked like a vampire. I know! It sounds stupid now, but at the time the thought made my skin crawl.

"Well would you look at that, she actually showed."

"Like you'd let me miss it."

"You're a crazy little bitch, you know that?" he turned to face me. Maybe it was the vampire idea clouding my thoughts but noticed canine teeth sticking out of his evil smile for the first time. "I gotta be honest Kurihara, I'm glad to be done with you and your group of freaks. Way higher than my pay grade."

A bag slid slowly off my shoulder. "What can I say, we stick together." Looking back, there was an abundance of cool, witty, retorts I could have used. 'What exactly is your pay grade' and 'You're way lower than mine' to name a couple.

However neither of those included words money, bonus, bully, or blame, so I think it's fair to assume he wouldn't have heard it anyway. I didn't argue but instead pulled out the stack of cash that was sitting securely at the bottom of my bag. "400,000 yen. Count it if you like."

Before Ushio could take it out of my hand, a familiar but… different... voice rang up. I know, how can a voice be "familiar" and "different" at the same time? Such a statement is the grand beginning of a clusterfuck of confusing claims. It was a voice that I knew, but in a tone I had never heard before. For the first few moments, I didn't even recognize it. Then it's familiarity dripped down like warm butter.

"That's a lot of money." it said.

The light of the moon caught a familiar spiky haircut, Domino uniform, and battered face. I felt… uneasy when I saw it. I don't know how to explain to you the feeling of unease that crept over me, or why I even felt it. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes. Or that smile, as if he was excited. Like something fun was on the horizon.

Or it could have been the weird way the words, "Are you sure you want to just hand it over?" slipped between his teeth.

"Yugi…?" It took me a moment to catch my breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Ushio snorted.

Yugi's answer was so simple. Six basic words, but in this context they made no sense. "I'm here to play a game."

* * *

Sensei. I want to you to pay good attention to what I write here. This is probably the most important thing you've read thus far. Everything else has been a build up to when and how this story began, but when I stop and try to put the pieces together, this is the place it all really starts. Why I'm afraid. My first nightmare of the deceiving boy I once called my friend.

Trust me, I thought long and hard of each moment, for weeks as I rolled around in my bed tossing at the replay of every single memory. When did Yugi change? Was he always that way? Where were the signs? Why was I such an idiot for not noticing? I've counted on my fingers how many times Yugi turned into this confident, cold, sadistic guy. Four times. This was the first.

* * *

Ushio found a lot of funny things in that statement. He started bellowing from the bottom of his gut. "A game? Why would I play a game when the money's right in front of me."

Yugi pulled out an envelope of his own. I think all the blood was going to my head, trying to pump rapidly into an understanding of what was going on here. "Double for your troubles."

Sure enough, out of the envelope came a wad of cash that Yugi flipped through with his thumb, Ushio's eyes all but melted off. I'd like to say that I kept mine in my head but I told you I wouldn't lie. Yugi stepped to the side to reveal a vaulting horse, and a feeling in my gut twisted. Had he been planning this all along?

"A game, huh? Interesting."

Yugi held his hand out in my direction. My lips pressed together, unsure of what he wanted from me. But then I realized - the money.

"Good, there's just one more tool we need," the two of them squared off at the horse. Not sure what else to do, I followed them, "The knife you've got hidden, Ushio."

"Perceptive kid," Ushio muttered with a laugh.

A solemn breeze blew through the parking lot as Ushio pulled the blade from his sleeve. I knew my face was frozen in fear, and that the bastard saw it. Judging by the sweat dripping down Ushio's temple, it's safe to assume we were thinking the same thing. _What kind of game can we play with money and a knife?_ Was it a death match? Whoever got the knife got the money? A game of mercy, where the first to squeal lost it all. One peek into my face and Ushio could see that I was exceedingly mentally and physically unprepared for this. That must have inspired his next brilliant move. "I've got one condition," Yugi's confident smirk tilted at the thug's words. "There are three of us here, three of us should play."

The most terrifying happened. Yugi turned to me for the first time that night and really seemed to see me. Only, his eyes didn't have the gentle concern I knew or the brave self-sacrifice I had seen earlier. They were cold and… displeased… looking at me like a nuisance. Like a tiny insect buzzing around.

Ushio must have thought, whatever the game may be, he could use me as some kind of leverage. I was a hostage, and true to my role it didn't seem I had a choice in the matter.

Yugi went to say something, but I cut him off. "That's fine. I'll do it."

More big brave words for such a tiny girl. I've got to cut those out of my diet before it kills me.

Yugi almost seemed angry with me when he said, "Fine."

He laid down the huge stack of money and the knife, and I thought about how funny it would be if the wind came by and just blew it all away. As if I could be so lucky.

"I'll explain the rules. The players take turns putting money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife," What? "The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs, and he must always take more than one bill."

I let out a big breath, knowing Ushio had to be popping a vein right about now. I wonder if the words "backfire" and "karma" are in his vocabulary. There go his leverage and 800,000 yen.

Yugi continued, "The game continues until the last bill is gone. The challenge is to take as much money as possible. Taking the money by hand or quitting in the middle will result in a forfeit."

"The harder you stab, the more money you get." I breathed. It was a test of courage, how far would we be willing to go for the cash.

"But if you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!"

It seemed like the school yard dropped ten degrees.

We started the game, beginning with Yugi. Was this the same boy I had dinner a week ago? The one a few days ago I spent lunch with making a toy pirate jump out of a barrel? I watched him jolt a knife down into the huge stack, ten bills coming up on the blade, without a flinch or a wince or any sign of hesitation.

Ushio stabbed into the money, pulling 100,000 yen off the top. Then it was my turn. There's something surreal about holding a knife above your own hand. Even more so about plunging it towards. It's as if the hand holding the knife isn't a part of your body, rather some other entity pulling it up and down on a string.

The game continued a few rounds, one stab after another. The stack getting smaller and smaller, and Yugi getting more confident with each shrink. I thought, _this must be Yugi in danger._ When people are in trouble, a new side comes out from them. How could someone so gentle as Yugi voluntarily ask to play with knives? This must be the true fight or flight.

Or so how I reasoned it at the time. Stupid me.

With each turn, Ushio was unraveling. His face becoming more disheveled, his arm shaking more. Each time I received the knife from him it was coated in a greater wall of sweat. Soon the stack was small and nearly gone, and wild-eyed, his body froze in position, shaking in his own damn greed.

"The rest of this money is mine!" There had to still be seventy bills waiting there, but his arm was preparing for so much more. It wanted so much more. I wanted so badly to cover my eyes but knew I couldn't. And Yugi just stood there, leaning back, waiting for the inevitable. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

What I should have done was covered my big fat mouth, but how could I just let him stab himself? Deserving it or not? "You don't have to do this Ushio," I blurted.

His eyes darted in my direction, wild and overcome with yen symbols. A great, big, realization on his face. "You're right, I don't. There's a way I can take a stab without hurting my left hand and get the money." I think the bastard tried to stab me. In a mere second my vision was lined with a flash of silver. I didn't have time to think or a moment to scream.

What I should have felt was a blade in my face, but instead, there was a weight dropping on top of me. The only pain came from landing face first on the ground.

Then came the voice. The deep, familiar yet different voice whispering, "Close your eyes, block your ears" through the cracks. The command he gave me, to close my eyes and block my ears, was a weird thing to say. Even more so, the tone he said it in seemed to have the slightest bit of enjoyment coated in the back - as if the fun was about to begin. Sure, you'd think that'd I'd be instantly on alert to that and look up to see what the hell Yugi didn't want me to see. Then the whole mystery would be over. To which I say, yeah, I damn sure wish I had.

But I didn't. I did as I was told. I shut my world down, making it silent, black, only feeling the scrapes on my arms and the rough ground on my skin. No idea why I was asked to, and not a single inclination to inquire. Instead, I replayed the moment in my mind, in a slow sensible motion, filling in the blanks, knowing that once again Yugi had saved me.

When someone uncovered one of my ears, I didn't know whether it would be Ushio or Yugi. Oh god, what if it was Ushio? A part of me told knew that I'd get a knife in the back before Ushio said anything, but the other half imagined the sound of his slimy vocal cords so vividly. Along with the whooshing slice of metal on air.

I still hear that noise to this day. Even if… no, because it was a work of my imagination. I don't think it will ever leave me, the imagines and noises my brain used in substitution of the truth. I'll never know what happened while I was curled up on the ground, covered in my own secluded void, so my mind will never stop guessing. Even when I know… I know I didn't get hurt… I still see it. I still hear and feel what could have been. Whenever I see my reflection in a blade, I'll see the worst outcome.

I'll admit, Yugi did save me. With all that I've said against Yugi hurting Ushio, I'm not too small to admit that if he hadn't, I wouldn't be here as I am. I am alive and uninjured because of him. And this won't be the only time he'll save my life. But, you see sensei, I'm afraid because I've crossed the border. Next time I see Yugi cold, bold, and sadistic, it won't be to save me. It'll be to end me.

"Let's go Yukari." Yugi's removed hand only slightly, just enough for his words to slip in, then placed it back in place. I couldn't question being blindly guided away. Well, no, that's not exactly true. It wasn't a matter of ability, but a matter of desire.

A few minutes later, I finally opened my eyes. There was just me and my bike standing outside the school gate, an envelope sitting heavily in my bag. Not another soul to be found.

Hours later, the sun arose over the sleepless night, my bike and I stood at the storefront of Kame. I didn't know whether knock on the door or go in, going over the words I wanted to say in my head. I had a million and a half questions.

Then Yugi stepping out, hands wrapped around his bag, and yawning. Then he saw me and his face brightened. "Yukari! Sorry I'm late, I slept in a little!" he paused, "You look terrible, are you okay?"

 _Am I… what?_ "Yeah, I'm okay I guess… how are you Yugi, are you okay?"

"Better than okay," he said with another yawn, "look what I finished last night!" For the first time, I noticed the huge gleaming puzzle hanging down from his neck. In the center, a great eye just staring at me and my dumbfounded face, daring me to say the words I wanted to say.

Arriving at school was a shock. I didn't see Ushio personally, the nurse already had him moved by the time Yugi and I got there, but I heard about it. Probably the same thing you heard, sensei. Ushio was found rolling around in leaves and garbage, screaming about his newly vast wealth. He went absolutely bonkers when they tried to remove him from it.

I was conflicted, knowing that last I saw him the closest to insanity he had gotten was trying to stab me. But he hadn't been hallucinating then, it was… real. Right? Or maybe it was a dream, the whole thing, a dream. Maybe after I went to see the Disciplinary Committee I passed out without realizing it and had a ruthless, restless, lucid dream.

I know what kind of awful excuse that sounds like. The thing was, Yugi seemed just as shocked to hear about Ushio as I was. When Jou heard about our hallucinogenic hall monitor, he told us we were a "couple of lucky bastards", and Yugi frowned and said, "I guess. But… I don't know, I still can't help but feel bad for him." I watched all day for a vibe, a look, something to say that Yugi and I shared a secret rendezvous that no one else knew, but got nothing.

So, why didn't I just ask him, you ask? Because it was an untouchable topic! What was I supposed to say? _Hey Yugi, did we actually sneak out after curfew to have a strange knife match with Ushio the night he went insane or was I just dreaming it?_ Yeah.

Okay.

I'll get right on that.

Plus, Yugi may have been… different that night, but it didn't make any sense that he had anything to do with Ushio's hallucinations. A and B couldn't possibly be related. Just entertaining the thought made feel silly. The only thing I could do was wait and watch for his "Fight Persona" to reappear. After days of nothing but normal Yugi, I was forced to chalk it up to a dream.

But I was wrong, sensei, I can tell you now that Yugi was responsible for Ushio's condition. I still don't know how, but I know it was him. And his sadistic side, it did appear again, the week there was a rumor that we had a television star at school.


End file.
